Kuwa
Kuwa '''is a Humunculus warrior and a member of the Collective Vices in Roxis Meitzen's Faction. He acts as an advisor to the various other Homunculus as well as Roxis and forms various strategies when dealing with assassination plots. Appearance Personality History Powers And Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has shown great proficiency in this area, using it more than his Zanpakutō or Kidō. Like with his sword fighting, his physical combat is shown to be very random and unpredictable, causing his opponents to stay on their feet if they didn't want to be hit. His strength further enhances his hand-to-hand combat, making him an extremely dangerous foe to face at close combat. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Even when he was in the Rukongai, he was described to have unbearable spiritual pressure, causing more people to hate him. When around him, it was said to be denser than Ulqiorra Cifer in his Second Release. Kuwa has very fine control over his spiritual pressure, feeding more to his personality. When in combat, his spiritual pressure causes his opponents to 'bow' to him because of it's density. It is also shown that when he raises his energy, he is able to easily summon many of his Exercitas. Immense Strength: Kuwa is said to possess a great amount of strength. He is able to hurl huge chunks of debris with no visible effort and take on Lieutenant-level Shinigami without his zanpakuto or his kido, but simply his physical strength alone. His punches at full strength can demolish entire buildings and break bones. Rapiditas Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Kuwa has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Flash Steps in Soul Society, complimented Kuwa's frightening speed. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three lieutenants and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground. Keen Intellect: Despite his sadistic and psychopathic attitude, Kuwa has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, he appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, although he rarely uses the latter due to his random and unpredictable attacks. Kidō Master: His skill with Kidō is undeniable. He is able to summon barriers, and Hadō spells without name or incantation. Though it isn't exactly known the exact level his Kidō is, it is assumed to be extremely high to the ease he can conjure the spells he has been seen using. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kuwa's skill in this area is extremely high, as he mostly uses his sword to fight his foes. His fighting style is shown to be very much like his hand-to-hand skills; random and unpredictable. His style is reliant on a healthy balance of speed and brute force; striking at his foes from multiple directions and then going full force at their weak spots or openings. He has also shown an extreme mastery of his Zanpakutō's abilities, being able to take down most opponents with just his Shikai, using Bankai as an extreme last resort. Even the use of his Shikai is rare, as he usually used it in its sealed state. Exceritas Summoning: Exceritas Fusion High Speed Regeneration: Enhanced Strength: Energy Absorbtion: Physical Consumption: Zanpakuto Otoshiana (落とし穴, Pitfall) is the name of Kuwa's Zanpakuto. Its sealed state is unknown as Kuwa constantly changes its form to fit his desires based on the circumstances around him. Shikai: : Shikai Special Ability: Otoshiana allows Kuwa to trap his target in one of the many cards that his release creates. Category:Homunculus Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:RazeOfLight Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Collective Vices Category:Original Characters